


Used

by Murkury_Writes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Thrall - Freeform, Violence, Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-18 01:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 11,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18110888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Murkury_Writes/pseuds/Murkury_Writes
Summary: In this work I used the Thrall concept that was originally made by EndlessStairway in ,” Tony’s Thrall”. It’s a wonderful Fic and I highly recommend reading.How long have you been here? you don’t remember. Death would be a better alternative. You wouldn’t fight it. Not if it came or you brought it. Fear of death was killed earlier in your stay here. On a foreign ship. A alien ship.  You’re entire stay has been torment. To say it’s been hell would be an understatement. The scars on your body were proof of your anguish and spoke for themselves. You burdened all the memories of the lacerations to electrocutions scars that littered your thin body.But you were going to get out of here, even if you didn’t know it yet.





	1. No Fight

(???) POV  
The recycled air was thick with the cold. It was harsh to breath in, let alone too brisk to stay warm. You know too well where you are and why. A cell. Away from home. However you also knew in the end you didn’t have anything, or anyone, to go home to.

The cell you were in could only be described as cramped and cuttingly chilled. A small shower and bathroom was located at the far end of the room away from the door. Above the door was a small vent that would turn on every few hours to restore the oxygen level in the room to be a little over minimum for survival. 

Sleep was a different story. The only thing to sleep on was a small matted area in the corner aside from the door. It was covered in a thin coat of plastic for easy cleanup. The mat was a little smaller than yourself but, if you curled up in the right position you could fit. Sleep wasn’t always an option.

Nightmares were a constant company in the night, it made days seem like years and minutes seem like hours. The only thing sleep did sometimes was make your stay longer. 

How long have you been here? you don’t remember. Death would be a better alternative. You wouldn’t fight it. Not if it came or you brought it. Fear of death was killed earlier in your stay here. On a foreign ship. A Fucking alien ship. You’re entire stay has been torment, and to say it’s been hell would be an understatement. The scars on your body were proof of your anguish and spoke for themselves. You burdened all the memories of the lacerations to electrocutions scars that littered your thin body.

All you were now was a mess. With hair outgrown and unbrushed and like wire, you were hardly in peak condition. A mentally blended thing you were. A plaything for amusement of the alien creatures that held you here. The galra. They had all their fun and games with you. Taking you apart and putting you back together on multiple occasions. Most, if not all of them were a lilac or amethyst purple. The were intimidatingly tall as the stood over six feet sometimes. Rarely did you see them unarmed with no weapons or armor. 

Running wasn’t an option, they wouldn’t hesitate to shoot or torture you. Hah, like you would have anywhere to run. Not without a destination or getting rid of a Thrall collar. What exactly was a Thrall collar? It was the first gift you were given when you boarded the ship. It made you follow orders when they were given, but If you didn’t do what someone demanded you would be punished severely. It was about an inch wide of black cold metal with one circular shaped light on the front. It was complicated yet simple for how it worked. At the moment the collar wasn’t glowing at all. That was good. _Thalls were only for high ranking galra. You were only used, only for others pleasure. The only thing you were was a tool._

Sharp knocking was heard on the cell door jarring you up from your place on the floor. Three shallow bangs on the door with a metal covered hand almost made the small room shake. You were falling asleep when he came.

The door slide open with a quiet ‘woosh’ to reveal a familiar galra soldier. The soldier you grew to know, Vrol, was the by far the most enjoyable of the galra you knew. He didn’t demand anything but for you to take care of yourself. Not only did he bring more rations than he was supposed to for you, he never hurt you. The only thing you were lucky to have was Vrol.

“Thrall?”, Vrol called in a soft voice.”Your master has called me to get you...I’m sorry on such short notice..”

He sympathizes with your startle.”... please don’t make this harder than it has to be..” so reluctantly, you try to get up. He helps you up as gently as possible. Both of you work your way out of the room and down a hallway leading to an elevator like room. You didn’t think he was allowed to let you sit on the floor as he gripped around your arm to hold you up. Inside the lift there was some sort of keypad in a foreign language. Vrol typed some sort of command to move the lift to the right floor. Fear bubbled up in your stomach, knowing in mere minutes you would have to see your Thrall master, Amar.

Amar scarred you. This was most certainly not the first time you were heading to his room, and you knew it wouldn’t be the last. Amar was tall, intimidatingly tall at that. There were many different looking galra that you've seen, but by far Amar was one of the biggest you've come across, you felt like he was over six and a half feet. Like all other galra he was a light purple, but at the ends of his moderately long ears the color faded to a crimson red. His fur covered most of him but was shorter on his face but, the most memorable thing about him was how cruel and straight forward he was to his thralls and comrades. 

You remember seeing one of his other thralls months ago. She had light turquoise skin that looked fish like, big dark innocent eyes, and clean black and maroon hair that shined healthily. But her skin… It made you curl in on yourself when you saw the deep cuts on the inside of her arm and others around her body. It looked like enough to bring anyone down. Her intention was to kill. She wanted to leave even if it meant death.

When Vrol brought you to Amar’s room that day both of you saw her getting cat-called and yelled at by Amar. He said these things, these awful things. He was laughing and making fun of her in every imaginable way. All of it was too familiar. Tears gushed from your eyes as they did from hers. You cried that day because you understood why she tried. You don’t even know what happened to her. You didn’t get the relief of knowing if she even got the sweet release of death. Amar wouldn’t hesitate to abuse, rape, or kill. You knew first hand.

A quick pinch on the back of your arm from were Vrol was holding you up retrieved you from your thoughts. _You were here._

“Thrall… Its time..” he whispers.”Be careful and do what he says.” You look at your feet and nod respectfully. He raised his hand to the keypad and unlocked the door in front of you like before. similar to your cell, you hear the door open with a faint whoosh. Amar is in the small kitchen like area looking at a handheld tablet, wearing lax and laid back clothing. After a couple seconds of adjusting and changing things on the tablet he looks up to the pair of you, but his eyes shift to you on the left. His lips curl into a malicious grin that reveal a variety of serrated and knife-like teeth. You tremble remembering all the times he bit you with them and would not relent. He liked to hurt you, everyone did here.

You could vividly remember all of the times he would bite as hard as he could anywhere on your body. All of the times you would bleed out on fabric or where ever you were standing, and after when Amar would get furious with you making such a mess and punish you after. All the pain of messing up. 

“Thrall, come here.” He motioned you to come towards him. No hesitation followed you over to him. You were used to this, this was normal. It was normal to be scarred. You stopped in front of him with eyes to the floor. The back of his hand raised to your face and grazed your cheek. It was like he was handling fresh glass and didn’t even want to smudge it with a fingerprint.

“I haven’t seen you since last week, I haven’t had any time for you…Do you feel neglected little one?” No. You wanted to tell him no. Instead you nodded. That’s what he wanted to see. Overtime you learned he just wanted to be wanted.

“It’s alright now, I’m here” he comforted. ”Vrol, it’s late enough. You can retire to your quarters for now.” With that being said, Vrol left you with Amar and the door closed automatically behind him. There was a small silence before Amar got behind you and pushed you against the counter, moving both of his arms on your sides, locking you in place. He moved your dark outgrown hair away from the right side of your neck and took a long inhale. 

“Oh my sweet submissive thrall...What shall I do tonight with you?... I have 18 hours until my next shift, and that’s more than enough time to play with you…” You felt Amar’s fur, accompanied by his teeth grazing your neck. One of his hands moved to your hip and dug his claws into the skin drawing blood slowly. The pain would’ve made you yelp if you weren’t biting down on your tongue. Tears started to spill like many times before. You didn’t want this. You were stuck in this constant limbo of reliving the same nightmare over and over again.

Things got more heated. Amar’s excitement was evident against your lower back as he started to rub against you. He got off to you crying. 

“It’s been too long thrall… I’m so ready for you…” He crooned in your ear,” I sure hope you’re ready for me…” You didn’t want this. The rut length of his hardness strained against his looser clothing still evident against your back. You knew better than to move, unless he gave you a direct command, you were to stay still and pliant in his arms. All of the control was within his grasp. When it came to you he got whatever he wanted whenever he wanted it.

His claws moved lower to your thigh and gripped hard enough to break skin with his claws. A whimper got caught in your throat in displeasure. Nonetheless, you tried to stay composed and quiet. You’ve been through worse and this shouldn’t be any different than a paper cut. As you tried to stay quiet he started to graze his teeth and fangs against the column of your neck. All too suddenly, without warning he bit into your neck with no warning. You choked on a sob feeling each individual fang shiv itself into the side of your throat at such an angle. Roughly, he clenched his jaw down just a little before pulling away from your neck.

“Hmmmm… Thrall…” Humming he said,”Get on your knees facing me..” The tile floor was metallic and icy through the thin clothing you were wearing, but you did what he said anyways. You got on your knees and you faced him as dread swelled inside your stomach.

“Thrall, you know what to do.” He was half serious as he let out a smirk. You did know what to do. At least you know what he wanted you to do. He wanted you to take care of him. So, you positioned yourself closer to him, in between his legs and started to tug and work his pants low enough to take his length out. You didn’t want to do this. **You didn’t want this.**


	2. Catch and Release

(???) POV  
It was hours later from when...you arrived at Amar’s room and… **-And he used you...** Rarely, you got to sleep in the same room with him. Now was one of those times. The bed was soft and it above all, was the most comfortable thing you've felt throughout your stay. Oh… And Amar was so warm next to you. It was always so cold on the ship. You never cuddled with Amar, you knew he would deny you if you asked. It was a stupid request to begin with...

On the higher note, the thrall collar was a dim blue. No painful shocks struck your tired limp form. You did your job, so you didn’t get hurt. That didn’t take away from how tired or sore you were though. Aches and purple-black bruises littered your body back and front. It hurt to move, let alone shift around. Staying still and trying to go sleep looked like the best option, so that's what you did. Or what you tried to do. 

Before you could drift off you heard something or someone behind the door to Amar’s room. It sounded like quiet rushed matted footsteps. No whispering or mumbling. All you could hear was the soft almost muted thumps of someone lurking around right outside the room. A brief rush of panic ran through you. The thought of having random people wandering around creeped you out, but it was hair-raising when the footsteps stopped. 

It was quiet for two or so minutes until you heard the door open. Your stomach turned when you looked at the door way to see a dark bellowing figure holding a short curved sword with purple glowing eyes. You couldn’t see skin but, his height implied he was probably galra. He stood there looking around the room, till his eyes landed on you and Amar. This thing, this character looked threatening enough holding his blade. If the odds rolled in your favor maybe it would all be over soon. 

If there was a way out, any way out, you were willing to take it. So, you tried. Sluggishly you brought both of your feet to the side of the bed as you got ready to stand. You gave it your all to stand yet you still fell like an idiot to the floor on your hands. For a couple seconds you forgot how tired you really were. **But, this wasn’t going to fucking stop you from escaping.**

You pulled yourself forward to the door using your arms, your lower half was to achingly sore. By the time you got to his feet you were out of breath. Your chest was heaving with anxiety not knowing what to expect from this intruder. Shaking like an old house in a hurricane, you lifted up your hand to his sword and pressured it below your chin . Your eyes met theirs sure of this decision, **You knew you wanted this…**

This unmoving figure stood his ground. His head tilted down to face you. Now closer up you could see his mask. It was made of dark cold looking metal with purple glowing orbs for the eyes of the mask. As his knife was still pressed to your neck he kneeled down in front of you. He was a couple inches away from your face. Slowly, he pulled the blade away. It looked like his arm moved on its own volition to lightly grabbing your chin in between his forefingers. He looked like he was inspecting you. Much like how someone on earth would inspect a car to see its flaws to see what needed to be fixed or replaced. Or maybe he was looking at you like a piece of merchandise, seeing how damaged you were and how much he could get from selling you away. But, he was gentle when he handled you. He moved your chin to the right haltingly, revealing the fresh bruises on your face from Amar’s previous ministrations with you. Immediately he let go of you. To you it looked similar to a flinch. He was probably disgusted.

“No”, he said in a whisper.

Now he seemed even more distant than when he walked into the room. He stood up from where he was on the floor squatting next to you, withdrawing his sword. You tried to rap you head around why he didn't kill you right then and there. you kept your eyes on him as he headed over to the bed where Amar slept. This creature, it drew its sword high and slit Amar's throat in one flail swing with no hesitation. You fumbled over your feet backwards out of shock. The creature looked over at your distressed form on the floor.

You were both startled when the collar gave a buzz, instinctively you tried to recoil into yourself, but despite your flinch you didn't receive a shock or bite of pain. The gem like light on the collar beamed a bright purple. You didn’t feel anything for a moment. There was no pain or bone rattling short, sharp shock. It felt like freedom for a moment and then it ended with another buzz. Like the first one you, flinched into yourself like you were about to receive a jolt of pain but nothing came. The collar turned to a murky blue and soon faded to dark.

This man, or alien, whoever he was, was now your thrall master. Your eyes fluttered and your body wavered. What if he was worse than Amar? Your head throbbed with thousands of thoughts running at light speed, your body was shutting down. Everything was blacking in and out as you felt needle like sensations warp your body into sleep. The masked figure approached you and took off his mask and you heard a familiar safe voice.

Vrol?

 

Vrol POV

I was heading to the thrall sector of the galra ship when I received the message. We weren't prepared to finish the mission for the next few months, let alone in less than a quintent. 

“ My apologies general Vrol, Thace has commanded we finish the list in roughly 15 varga” A galra soldier informed. ”We need the distraction Vrol…Two ships are in lock-down… They know there is more than one mole on the inside, and you know they are going to find them soon if we don’t do anything.” I hated to agree with him, but he was probably right. We had to do this tonight. Lives depended on this distraction.

“I can’t believe we are going to do this, especially so soon.” I grumbled into the built in microphone in my helmet.” Alright, we will try to finish the list in less than 15 varga”, I mumbled before ending the transmission.

This was insane. The list wasn’t supposed to even be started for weeks. A shift like this in the plan could ruin everything, possibly end more lives on our end of the war. This was on such inconvenient short notice for the plan to go as smoothly as I would’ve like but, if we had to do it, we would do their best to make it happen.

Before I could get a chance to linger on my thoughts I arrived in the small thrall district on the ship. Every time I saw the poor treatment I grew more disgusted with myself knowing I was supporting this temporarily to blend in. Starvation, malnutrition, burning other horrific mutilation left thralls in Terrible condition. Many bruised, burned, bleeding, and hungry thralls had died in my short stay here. 

Amar’s thrall was more interesting than many others. She had lasted one of the longest times alive. It was an awful feat to survive that long as a thrall but, at what cost. Broken apart and put back together was one way to describe her. They broke her. He broke her. Multiple times.

Throughout the beginning she would silently cry, sometimes when I would check on her sleeping I could hear her sniffles and see her bony body shake. Sadly it was worse when she was with Amar. The abuse she underwent was uncanny…

Never would I have wished such a fate on anyone else…

If I had to do this soon, Amar was going to have to be last. Not because I hated to know what he did but, because he was one of the only high ranking galra with a thrall. After killing a thrall’s owner the ownership is transferred to the killer. I knew it was against the code of what I was supposed to believe in but, if I was going to go to sleep at night I needed to know I didn’t just kill today. I needed to know I saved someone.

I reluctantly took Amar’s thrall to him. She looked like she hadn’t slept in days. Even when I assisted her to stand she would occasionally drift off. Every time I saw her she was all torn up or bruised. Sometimes I could see bruised hand prints around her arms or thighs. The bite marks weren’t any better. There was a medical ward for thralls but, that would just heal them up so they could get damaged again. Thralls were just a different form of property here, only to be used stolen or broken. Amar’s thrall was never stolen, probably out of fear of the aftermath and what Amar would do.

After I dropped the thrall off I was luckily told to end my shift from Amar. This was a perfect excuse to gradually start and end the list…One after another me and my small team worked off every high commanding galra leader on the ship. Most were asleep because their working hours were finished. However, some were awake. This wasn’t a problem of course, but it was more time consuming.

So that’s where I was. At the end of the list lied Amar’s name. He was a general for usually larger galra fleets, he was intimidating just to talk to let alone be near. He was larger than most galra I’ve ever seen.

In this war, to have a kill to win mindset apparently makes you a leader. And Amar had this vile mindset. From separating to killing families, he did not show mercy to anyone who wasn’t in the galra empire. He needed to be off of the board if we were going to win this war, and now because of a change in plans, he had to be off the board tonight.

By the time the list was near its end, Amar was one of the last on the list. I was left to the task I didn’t want to do, I was going to take care of the task no one wanted to deal with. I opened the door with the combination to Amar’s dormitory fairly easily. The front entry room was quiet. It was empty. I walked to the short hallway to the sleeping quarters where Amar slept as quietly as I could, the last thing we needed would be for Amar to wake up and sound an alarm. The door opened with a low brush of air to reveal Amar fast asleep next to his thrall. I thought by this time she would’ve been fast asleep. However she wasn’t. She was sitting up in the bed a couple inches away from Amar. Her facial expressions clearly revealed her panic. Not a word came from her mouth, She was as quiet as a mouse. My feet were planted on the floor where I stood. We both stood our ground for a few seconds trying to decide what to do. 

Eventually she got up from where she was and made her way to the side of the bed. As she move out from under the linens I could see how bad the damage really was. With how little clothing she was wearing I caught too many glimpses of scratched,cut up, bruised and battered skin that covered full patches of skin. She obviously hadn’t been medically treated for any of the mistreatment or abuse, at least not recently.. Warily she tried to stand up and off of the bed. In her burned out attempt to get up she stumbled and fell to her knees. She took a moment to compose herself before she started to drag herself toward my direction. Her scanty form was shaking and exhausted but, she didn’t waver. She was trying so hard to make her way over to me, and for a while I couldn’t figure out why. After some moments had passed she made her way over to my stature. Even with my puzzled line of thoughts, I knelt down to her meager self.  
Slowly I brought by hand to her chin. She didn’t fight or thrash against me as I maneuvered her head around to take a look at her neck, shoulders, and face. Gashes, bruises and bites wrapped around her were accompanied by sores and tired eyes. We should’ve been rushing but, I couldn’t help myself to investigate the state she was in. The state of body and mind must’ve correlated, there wasn’t any way it couldn’t have. All of the damage for the time she had to spend here was immeasurable. I knew when I saw her that I wouldn’t be able to live with myself If I didn’t save her.

Hesitantly I moved the elegant dagger closer to her reach, and kneeled down to her level. Curious maybe? Frail hands danced over the dulled out end of the blade, unrushed and careful. Without warning the sword was gently tugged forward against her neck. A small slit cut through a small layer of skin as she drew out blood with my own blade. Gently, I tried to pull it away, but the pressure didn’t stop, if anything she was applying more by the second. Through her gritted teeth I could hear her choked off sob. The remote thought of what brought her to this moment now only brought me pain and hate toward the cause of her misery. No one should have to live in an endless pain such as this.

_No one_ should be wanting death the way she silently begged for it. I would never support an assisted suicide, but seeing her in such a condition, such a state of desperation for death made quite a case. NO.

“No”, I mutter in a hushed tone. This wasn’t her end, this shouldn’t be her end. Weather or not she liked it I was going to get her out of here. We were going to get out of here together, alive. That’s what she was, **Alive** . I was going to make sure of that.

People like her shouldn’t exist. No one should have to go through with what she had to. Not a adult nor an adult. More to the point, people like Amar shouldn’t exist. Someone with such malicious and vicious intention needs to be removed from the opposing side of the equation. That’s why his name was on the list.

I lifted up from my place on the floor and left the thrall on the floor. Blade ready in hand I moved towards the bed space. Amar was still sleeping peacefully and unmoving, and to my hand I would make sure it would stay that way permanently. He was laying on his left side on the right side of the bed. Here and now I ready myself before I make a move, both of my feet firm to the floor and my blade in hand. 

I strike. With one swift move I bring the blade across his throat in a rushed fashion. There is no pull, tugs, or twist. He opens his eyes shortly in shock before he falls back first into the bed. His dead weight pulled the sheets and linens down as his blood started pooling in the divot he laid down in. A second or two passes when I hear a distinct chime. My eyes dart over to the thrall who flinched away. The thrall collar light had a bright purple hue on display. She didn’t look like she was pained, Her expression was stunned more than anything. Then, without notice the thrall collar chimed again and transitioned to a murky blue.

The thralls eyes made a beeline towards me as her small lithe form on the floor wavered.

“Thrall?”

Her eyes fluttered for a moment before she collapsed to the floor. I rushed over to her on the floor and quickly pressed my index finger to her neck to check for a pulse. She was alive. It wasn’t strong, just a light throb. A short and light beat under my finger told me I hadn’t failed. The room settled into a finished silence as I collected my thoughts. 

According to the plan, our departure was still 14 varga away. I’d have to stow away the thrall in my chambers while I take care of my given share of the list. It shouldn’t take too long, roughly a varga. I wrapped my arm around her shoulders and placed the other under her legs and lifted her up with ease. Light as a feather I carried her out of the Amar’s room and the entryway to Amar’s chambers. Quickly I sealed and locked the door with a key code. The galra wouldn’t take lightly to seeing Amar now, let alone his death at my hand. But the galra wouldn’t wink an eye to see me carrying a thrall. This wasn’t the first time I’ve carried her out of his room. 

There were times, too many times, she couldn’t walk on her own out of Amar’s room. It was painful to watch. It was painful to imagine what happened to her. 

Step by step I made my way to my own small living area with the thrall. I unlocked my door and got into the room and rushed to reseal it. Any suspicion could put me and the blade of Marmora into hot water. I gently laid her down on my bed before sitting down beside her. 

“It’s almost over,” I murmur,” I’m going to get you out of here, and your going to have a better fate than this. One that has no pain.”

While I looked at her unconscious form, she didn’t looked pained. She looked tired and exhausted. Like all other thralls, she had that physical look. All she was wearing now was revealing clothing that didn’t cover up much at all. Thalls were forced to wear such clothing at all times. The galra species can withstand a variety of weather but since we produce so much body heat it’s highly preferable to be in lower temperatures. However many species need warmer weather and in order to live. 

Just as I was thinking, the thrall curled in on her side shivering. My hand brushed her leg next to me. She was cold as ice! Rapidly I pulled the blanket and linens from under her and wrapped her up in a panic but, she continued to shake inside the wrap of covers I put her in. Is she dying? What could I do??? Galra haven’t ever really needed to create any sort of small heater for any rooms on the ship, we don’t need-...

We didn’t have any sort of heater because there is no need… Galra species produce their own heat.. With an embarrassed huff I settled on the bed next to the thrall lifted off the metal armor on my upper half. Sheepishly I laid next to the thrall, opened up the covers facing me, and heaved her on my chest awkwardly. I brushed my hand under the cover and wrapped it around her freezing shoulder. Gingerly I placed my other hand on her back in a hug like embrace. 

Moments later her shivering and shaking became less. Now, I at least knew she was getting better. I let out a breath I didn’t know I was holding with a relieved sigh. Then, without warning her head shifted from its place under my collar bone and moved under my neck. Out of being startled I grew ridged everywhere. Still unconscious, her arms made their way around my chest. She was still steadfast asleep. Out cold.

My, this wasn’t exactly familiar. Never had I ever had such a privilege to “cuddle”. I know many, if not most experienced this. It was warm and welcoming. I’ve heard of many who do enjoy participating in such an experience, through I have would of thought it would be like this. A soft purr started up from my chest at the pleasure. Not ill willed or malevolent pleasure came. Only the joy of closeness with someone. I may not know her well but, ever since I’ve been apart of Marmora I haven’t had anything like this.

It was undeniably welcoming, like seeing close friends or family after a long time away from home. She seemed to like the purr, and for now I was more than happy to indulge her. In an act of affection I stated to pet her hair softly as I continued to purr lightly in slow soft rumbles. I grabbed a galra tablet from the side of the bed and made a timer for a couple varga. Surely I was going to drift off, the last thing I needed was to wake up too late rather than early.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Authors note: now the collar is light blue, Vrol is pleased with just company. He gets satisfaction out of closeness, because he is a fluffy boy. He is touch starved because hasn’t had closeness is years. Amar however is never satisfied, so while you were his thrall for years on end it wasn’t uncommon for you to feel strained because of the collar being in a constant murky blue.(meaning there is a constant shock/pain)
> 
> There will be other colors in the future. Be aware this story has strong indications and instances of abuse and has sensitive content. If you are uncomfortable reading, then please, I ask you not to read this. However if you genuinely enjoy hurt/comfort then I invite you to join me. When I created this work it wasn’t my intention to emotionally hurt or damage the reader, and I am truly sorry if this is triggering. This is the the kind of content I Have come to terms with enjoying( ie. reading and writing). I enjoy floundering over the idea that someone I adore would help me through difficult and trying times(ie. episodes, night terrors, etc.) If I can’t have someone like that, at the very least I can write about it. This is my world in literature. In this domain I get to have power over what happens. Yeah a lot of this is fucked up but, I enjoy this. If you don’t that’s fine.


	3. Out

POV/Third person (???)   
“Beep- beep- beep-“

You jolted up at the sound of an alarm going off next to you. Your eyes scavenge the room in a rush, you didn’t know where you were. 

“Beep- beep- bee-“

Your eyes darted to an arm turning the alarm off, quickly tracing to the owner. Your eyes landed on Vrol. It took you a couple seconds to recollect that Vrol was your owner now. Panicked, you rushed to the floor in an attempt to present yourself to him. A pained choked up sob came up out of you as all the aces and semi-fresh cut pain washed over you.

“Thrall?” He questioned quietly.

You scrambled to get on your sore knees and place your head to the floor, even when your body broke out in shivers again. This was bad. This was very bad. As you’re getting to the floor you have the hallowed feeling of the thrall band around your neck turning on quickly. The faint unpleasant shock was returning, it only adding on to your panic. Sleeps faint feeling of relief was over. A thralls purpose wasn’t pleasure for themselves. **A thralls purpose was for their owner. You felt like an idiot, humiliated to have fallen asleep without taking care of your new owner.** _His needs come first. Rewards, privileges only come to thralls who fulfill their role._

“Thrall, there is no need for this”, his face was clear with discomfort. you continued to avert your eyes and look at the floor,”Thrall?” You motion you head up in nod of acknowledgement, still not daring to make a sound. The floor was metal and cold, and the fresh memory of being in the warm bed with Vrol only reminded you all to much of that. Throughout all your stay, Vrol took kindly to you.

Never once did he hurt you in anyway. Yet, you were still afraid he would do things Amar did. You were afraid he would hurt you like Amar. Sometimes you thought you both would’ve been friends under different circumstances. Even occasionally he would bring you some of his own food rations. Perhaps is was only his sympathy towards your past...But now you were inside of his room as his own thrall, this was different. It was confusing to say the least. You didn’t have a clue of what he wanted or what would please him...

“Are you cold?” He asked politely. You gave a silent shaky nod as he got off the side of the bed facing you. Gingerly he got the blankets wrapped around you, not wanting to scare you even more.

“I’m going to put you back in the bed to get warm while I’m gone for a little bit.” He gently scooped you up in his arms and laid you down where he was laying before. As he picked you up you got a whiff of how clean he really was. He smelt sterile but sweet and musky. Your feeble form was compliant in his hold as he arranged you in the bed. Now you could really take in your surroundings. It wasn’t as spacious as Amar’s room but it was a very cozy and comfortable living area. The bed had several blankets unfolded, a couple around you and some folded off to the side. The walls and flooring was a thick dark grey metal and the lighting was a light purple, like the rest of the ship.

“It’s going to be over soon…” he started as dressed himself.” Soon you and me won’t be here.” He promised in a lighter tone that was calm and reassuring.

Still, your eyes avoided his, and nervously you started to fiddle your feet under the covers. Is it really going to over soon? Not too long ago you tried to get this to be over with. It must’ve been years here. It must’ve been, it had to be. After the first few days here time lost its meaning. Time to you was organized in moments and fragments. 

“We are going to get you out of here with several others… One day you may even be free…” he trailed on not really knowing what to say.

Freedom? Was that even an option? You couldn’t even recollect when you were even remotely free, so how were you supposed cope? You couldn’t do that, You were far too incapable. You couldn’t do that. Freedom wasn’t even a thought anymore, let alone imaginable. Drawn into your thoughts you grew still, your swaddled form inside the blankets stopped shifting. Vrol view moved to you as he finished putting on his armor.

“What’s wrong thrall?” You didn’t even register that you were deathly still. Eyes dead set at the opposing end of the bed, your brain was still just trying to comprehend what he just said.

“Thrall?” His brow furrowed and he looked worried. In your peripheral you could see Vrol eyeing you closely. His brow was still tensed in a furrowed shape. He was clearly distressed… You were causing his distress. As if you crawl even more into yourself, tried to make yourself smaller. The thrall collar beamed and sent a slight shock through you, the distinct urge to present yourself was all too sickly familiar.

“Thrall…” Knowing that you were the cause of his displeasure in the moment only made the thrall punishment even worse. You didn’t know what Vrol wanted, so how were you supposed to make him happy? Even through all the confusion and thinking you were still baffled that Vrol even saved you. All of this still didn’t make sense. He went through all of this trouble for you. There was no one else in the room, you two were the only ones here. You weren’t worth this. **You weren’t worth the trouble…** _Why didn’t Vrol just give you the death you asked for?_

“It would make me very happy as your new thrall master if you would stay here and sleep while I’m gone for the next varga,” he said shortly after realizing what may have been causing your own distress. “Could you do that for me thrall?” He didn't make a move to touch you. He only looked at you with understanding that touch was the last thing you needed right now. With a slow shaky nod you try to show that you can do what he kindly asks. A gentle smile rest on Vrol’s face as he visually relaxes. With a short walk over to his storage unit, he rummages through the drawers until he finds a small bottle filled with pale white-blue pills.

Opening the lid he fiddled with one with his claws until he gets it out. He sets it down on a table before harshly pressing down a nail through the middle and cutting it in half. Shortly after he came back to your side of the bed with a cup of watered down liquid and the broken pill. 

“Do you think you can swallow this? Would you like me to break it again to make it a bit smaller?” You shake your head no lightly as you sit up a little.

“This should help you relax, and hopefully fall asleep… These are leftovers from when I was wounded several months ago.” Your eyes still looked unsure, but nevertheless you held your hand out low to the bed and kept your eyes down. He hands you the pill piece and the liquid for you. Even with its smaller size the pill is still large and with a harsh swallow you manage to get it down.

After a couple seconds you start to sway. Vrol lets out a small chuckle as he moves you into a more comfortable position on the bed as you physically relax. Before he makes a makes a move to leave you move your hand to gently caress his forearm fur. Tentatively you begin to pet him and play with the well kept fur. Shortly after he let out a rumbling purr of approval. His eyes trail to your wandering hand fairly quickly in surprise. His fur felt soft and conditioned, like it wasn’t too thick to be uncomfortable. A Great deal of shock hits him as he spots small short spats of blood around your hand. Abruptly his purrs stopped. As if on instinct he grasps your hand and raises it up to his face. Your eyes shot to his face with genuine drugged concern. Would he bite you?..

With no warning he gave a few licks to your hand and arm. You melted into the feeling of being groomed, only relishing the comfort of another who didn’t want to hurt you. He didn’t want to hurt you. The thought struck you in a fuzzy way. Gradually his purring came back. The realization hit you sloppily as you started dozing off, ‘He was happy with your company just as you were with his.’ You didn’t recall a time where you had that, no point where you had Someone flashed through your memory. It put you at ease to know you had it. At least for right now.  
~*~  
A while passed and Vrol came back after he finished his last part of the list. As expected, you were still fast asleep were he left you. You hair was messed about and your body was on its side. Every few seconds you would shiver and lightly kick your feet as if you were trying to fight away the cold biting at them.

It was indeed a wholesome thought, to just believe that in some other outcome, in some other reality you could have been normal. He didn’t know you that well but, he did know that you still had a chance. He knew you had the chance for a new life away from this. If there was one thing he was going to do, he was going to get you to that life of freedom.

Gently, he placed his hand around your bony shoulders. With a light shake he tried to wake you up without startling you too much. Even with his nonthreatening approach, you still jolted awake as if you were doused in freezing water . Much like before, his heart sank when he saw your horrified form try to scurry to the floor. Helpless knees clattered to the floor. For the first few moments you didn’t remember what happened. 

Just seconds ago, was on you Amar was on you. Forcing you down. You squeezed your eyes shut and helplessly tried to kick away from him, just get out of his grasp, but you were defenseless to his ministrations. He kept going. From the moment he began you were full on sobbing. Breathless and still confused but you most of all you were scarred. But it was a dream. ‘It was a dream.’ You thought firmly trying to convince yourself.’ It wasn’t real. It wasn’t real.

“Thrall come here please” he said as he sat on the bed and motioned where he wanted you to sit down next to him. He made it evident he wanted you to sit next to him with a kind smile.” It’s alright thrall, I won’t hurt you.”

Vrol was kind, and you wanted to believe him but you've heard that same sentence from Amar. Amar liked to lie to you. You haven’t trusted anyone for a long time, how could you trust him?

You tried to believe him. If he really wanted, he could’ve taken you already. With gradual effort you timidly got up. As before, you were still in acing pain but you got up and sat next to him with a short struggled movement. Like before he put an arm around you in a distant gesture and wrapped a blanket around you.

“I hope you weren't too cold while I was gone…” He started to trail on as he gently wrapped an arm around you.” We should be leaving soon, but the rest of my team is making sure everything is in order before we get out of here. You’re doing alright so far, I’m sure we will won’t have any serious problems on our departure. Ha, I may have to carry you on the way out of here though.” He laughed a with a chuckle as if it was the easiest thing to do.

Leaving. It kept dawning on you that you were getting out of here. Yesterday you would never have imagined something like this, but here you were. You didn’t follow along as he kept talking. After a couple light hearted comments it got quiet again, and the room was still. Vrol’s arm that was still wrapped around you held you in a lighthearted embrace.

The silence stayed as his hand went to the hair on your head again. Your hair wasn’t well maintained, not at all, but it seemed to fascinate him. Gently, hair was pulled away from your disheveled face. You didn’t have to look up to know that Vrol was looking at you. It's not like you would ask him to stop. Thrall’s didn’t exactly have that privilege. 

“It’s almost time to go.”Abruptly he pulled his hand away to check the same tablet from earlier, and went to check several applications on it. 

“I’ll get you a set of my clothes to change into before we go”. Setting you down,”We wouldn’t want you to get cold would we?” He got up and when to rummage through his own belongings before pulling out a large loose dark long sleeve shirt and loose pants. Without question, you began to take off your shirt. When the realization of what you were doing struck him he politely turned around without a comment. As you tried to get dressed you reached to pull up the pants, but you were caught of with a yelp.

Vrol Hastily turned around to look and see what was wrong. Concern drenched his face as he saw you hunched over and curled into yourself. In a flash he was on his own knees next to you.

“Thrall?” He questioned.”Thrall, I’m going to look under your shirt.” He raised your shirt delicately and gently examining you scrawny chest. A large beaten bruise was clearly already formed as you both took a long hard look at it. As the realization hit him he Hastily went to go get his previously used tablet and went to hovering over the wound with it. 

“You have Broken ribs…” He mumbled.”I will have to carry you like I said earlier…If I knew you had broken ribs before we could’ve worked something out beforehand..” He went to get his old medication that you used earlier. Still on the floor, you didn’t make a move to get up. You didn’t know you had broken ribs earlier. This was news to you as well. Very painful news.

As he had the medication in hand he took a moment to decide to split it in half before giving you both pieces. Shortly after he went to get you a glass of water as well as a small snack from what seemed to be a pantry, and with a short choke you got the second part down. It didn’t take long for you to pass out cold, and with ease Vrol lifted you up into his arms, grabbed a bag filled with his belongings and left with you. Finally, you were out of this loathsome place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, Hi, Greetings from the other side! Please, if you see any any error, misspellings or oopsies in any of my writing I would love to know for corrections! Any constructive criticism is welcomed as well.


	4. You can't stay here

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LMAo we finally gonna meet tAkAshI shiRoGane

POV Thrall  
A dreamless sleep held you tightly for a long time. No one came to wake you. For once in a very long time you had a rest. No nightmare came looking for you. When you did wake up, you were warm but alone. The bed you were on smelt familiar, like Vrol. The room was dimly illuminated with purple light and the murky blue light falling from the thrall collar. You were still in the loose long sleeve from before that hardly fit you. 

As you try to sit up suddenly, small rips of paint went through your right side, and pulling up your shirt even with the poor lighting you could most definitely see deep blue and purple outlines on your skin. Were you still on the Galra ship you were trapped on? Did you just make it all up? Its wasn’t unusual to have a dream and wake up with immeasurable amounts of disappointment, and it wasn’t unusual to wake up to fear sitting in your lap either.

Of course you didn’t know what to do with yourself. If a Galra put you here, then it would be against the thrall’s rules to disobey them. The best thing would be to sit and wait for instruction, so you waited. All you could really do was take a good hard look at your surroundings. No, this wasn’t Amars room. Maybe he was lending you to someone? 

Hours later after sitting and waiting, you could most definitely hear footsteps outside of the room you were in. Then someone left short soft knock on the door before opening it slowly, still quickly jarring you out of your drowsy state.

Looking up, you got a glimpse of him. He was an unfamiliar Galra soldier who you didn’t recognize. He was much smaller than Amar, around Vrol’s height. Even with his average galra features he was still very large in comparison to you. 

“You must be Ama-...Vrol’s Thrall,” he quickly corrected himself. ”I’m a friend of Vrol’s. I’m here to get you changed. Then, we will head to the loading dock.” Change? You thought as you looked at yourself with distaste. Like before you were still only wearing the over-sized shirt from Vrol that still smelt like him too. Even a few stranded strands of fur that he shed were spread and left behind on it. Sure, a sad used shirt may not have meant a lot to just anyone, but this shirt alone gave you so much comfort. Your own arms wrapped around the long loose sleeves in some protective manner.

“Is there something wrong?” he questioned, trying to understand the problem as you continued to shake. He patiently waited for a response until he realized your situation. _It's not like you didn’t want to speak, you couldn’t._

“Oh- I’m very sorry! Um… is it… are you embarrassed?”he quipped and questioned generously. Still, you remained silent and couldn’t respond.

“If you’re embarrassed, can you shake your head yes?” Like before you didn’t move, you just stayed on the bed where you sat eyes down. He was worried that you wouldn’t be able to communicate at all this way either. It took him a moment before he finally caught on.

“You don’t want to lose the shirt?” You gave a small nod, following his previous order. ”Alright, I can work with that,” he smiled. ”Let’s see here, what we have to work with…” following suit, he went over to the other side of the room and opened up a small closed off area that was filled with clothes that were presumably Vrol’s. He looked and dug through a few articles of clothing before deciding on a pair of lax loose pants that looked used. They were nothing fancy, not in the least.

“I’ll help you change into these,” He made a small gesture to the used pants.”And if its any consolation I’ll close my eyes too, but I was asked to assist you on Vrol’s behalf.” Hearing that put you at ease. Vrol was the only one you felt you could trust in any case, and he was your master now. If he requested something as simple as you changing into his clothes, you were obligated to do so.

So you made your way out and off to the side of the bed, and with a struggle Vrol’s friend helped you get into the abnormally large pants, then he helped you out off the room. 

“We’re going to go to go get something for you to eat, and if we’re lucky we’ll catch up with Vrol at the loading dock.” He held you up as you limped next to him while you both made your way to an elevator. Unlike the galra ship you were on before this, it wasn’t such a low temperature. You were much less cold than before. 

As the elevator traveled down, the stale smell of low quality food was becoming more and more apparent. Before you knew it the small room you were in came to a halt. He helped you out and over to a cafeteria like area where the smell from earlier was very prominent. Walking over to a cornered seating area, he sat you down and made sure you were all right before going to go get food for the both of you. 

When he came back, he came back with two medium sized trays with foreign meat and vegetables. He sat next to you to your left, effectively shadowing you away from everyone else who would walk over or around you two. With his food set off to the side he got fork from your plate and directed you to open your mouth. 

The thrall collar was gradually fading out of its own murky blue. You wouldn’t be able to eat very soon, and by the look of the knowing galra face next to you, he also knew. 

“I’m not going to rush you to eat all of this food,” he said firmly.” We could try something, that could help you have a some more time to eat.” Your face went pale. The shaking from before didn’t cease.

“Oh no! Nothing like that, there’s this place on my back that I can’t quite reach.” He dismissed the idea of any sexual service from you, and you looked at the floor gratefully Surely that would give you at most, a few more minutes to eat.” The proposal was enough for more time, as long as the chore made him happy.. You sighed out and calmed down.

The trays of food laid forgotten for the moment as he turned away from you and tried to point to the place in question. Hesitantly your hand made its shaky way to his back before he cut you off.

“Would you mind scratching under the shirt?” He interrupted you before you could start. The request was had innocent enough intentions. Although that didn’t take away from the fear of upsetting him. Where you came from it was hard to be a people pleaser-more of a galra pleaser. He didn’t ask for much with just a back scratch, and you sure hoped he meant it.

Several awkward scratches later, after he directed you around his lower and upper back, the thrall collar slowly lit up with a dim blue. It was the same murky blue from before when you were with Vrol, and much like before the he began to purr like Vrol too. It wasn’t too bad, but it was rather strange to have your hands on a galra soldier and not the other way around. It was never even close to anything like this, and even as simple as this was, it was still a difficult transition. If this towering soldier decided he had enough he could easily break your arm.

“Thank you for your service thrall,” he stretched his arms out with a grateful grin in front of himself.”I haven’t had the time to get someone to help me out for quite some time.” He turned around to face you once again with a laid back grin.

“Thrall, you can eat now.” He permitted as he gestured toward the food that he brought over. 

“Thank you, Master.” You said in a hoarse voice, before you went to work eating the food he brought over. It's been days since you properly ate, let alone warm food. So you scarfed down all of the food he had given you in record time. Vrol’s friend stared bewildered and in amazement, as he sat there with a full plate.

But as you choked down all of your food in seconds, you started to feel sickly. Of course you’re body wasn’t used to eating this much, land all to quickly you felt it coming up again. Luckily, in the heat of your throw up fiasco the galra quickly carried you over to a bathroom that was off to the side of the cafeteria.

Lopsidedly, he carried you over to a nearby sink and you hunched over it as you started to expel the food you just ate. Both of your arms coiled around the sink as if your life depended on it,The burning sensation came up in burning choked sobs, but almost as soon as it started it was over. All that was left in your throat was only the raw heated feeling of what you just ate.It was just hours after you woke up and you were already exhausted. You heaved and took tired deep breaths over the putrid sink as the galra stood there and held you upright in place. 

“Thrall, you shouldn’t have eaten all of the food that quickly, you body isn’t used to eating so much.” He sighed. “I should’ve just told you to just eat slower.”He said regretfully whilst still supporting you up on the sink.

“I’m sorry master.” You exhausted out in shaking wheeze.

“No, it's fine Thrall. Maybe if your feeling up to it, we can eat later. Let's just get you cleaned up for now, we can focus on pacing your food intake after I take care of some business.” He smiled halfheartedly, but the thrall showed otherwise as it dimed down and turned almost completely off. Even with the thrall collar turning off he remained calm and did the best he could to comfort and assist you in any way he could.

“But first, let’s go get you something to drink. All of that food coming up probably didn’t taste very good.” He gently guided the hair out your face. 

Even after all this time through hell and back, it didn’t change the feeling of disappointing. Regardless, he and Vrol treated you with the utmost kindness. It was all so different and new to you. The way they treated you was unlike when you were on the ship, and it was a significant change from what you were used to,

~*~  
The shaking from before didn’t subside or cease, as your body was still racking with tremors, but Vrol’s friend was very persistent for you to go with him to the loading dock. Even if you could, you and him both knew you wouldn’t argue or disagree with going with him to begin with.  
While you both were walking he brought up again that Vrol should still be there. You smiled fondly just thinking about seeing him. It didn’t matter that he was significantly larger than you, all that you really knew right now was that he was someone you could trust. 

“Thrall, I have to repair a ship that's having communication problems.” He looked over at you clinging onto his right arm.”It’s not so much as a mechanical problem as it is technical so I’ll have to go inside the ship while I do repairs, but due to some regulation problems you won’t be able to go on the ship with me.”

He looked over again to his right when he felt the your arms around his right tighten.

“I’m going to leave you in front of the ship outside of the blind spot so I can see and check on you while I’m working.” If he trusted everyone one the base to not do anything to you then you figured there was nothing to be really scared about. All of this was their domain, and they were clearly in the position to situate however they wanted.

When the both of you got there the loading dock wasn’t packed, but it was most certainly active and alive with people. It was was mostly filled with galra in similar attire as Vrol, so you figure that they were probably on the safer side of the spectrum. Vrol’s friend left you out in the open sitting next to several others that Vrol knew. They all seemed nice enough...But then you saw him. Your heart jumped in its chest. You couldn’t breath.

It was one of Amar’s friends. He was one of the galra who-...It was one of them. Scar faced and all, he stood there alone about 10 feet away, completely unaware of your presence. Fear welled up in your chest and spilled over all your features but you couldn’t scream. In a hasty getaway you tried to become smaller and hide away out of his view.

In the Midst of your panic you fell to the floor unwittingly and knocked over a large container filled with metal scraps and tools. He looked in your direction, and for a second he looked as shocked as you. Then without warning, he started toward you with a malicious scowl. His evil contorted expression was closing in on you and before you new it he crabbed you up by the thrall collar locked around your neck. The thrall collar beamed a low orange. With some effort he brought your face closer to his eye level. Instinctively your arms grabbed onto the collar as well and tried to support you just high enough so you wouldn’t choke but failed. He was close, so close in fact, you could smell and feel the warmth of his stained breath onto your face. Scarred skin and inconsistent fur covered the majority of his face. 

“I swear to-” You started to blank out as the world began to spin. The lungs inside your chest refused to function in the moment, and your watered down glossed over eyes frantically looked for a way out of this situation. Scanning the room for anyone who looked like they might help, your eyes finally landed on Vrol who just entered the room off to the side with several other galra soldiers and different alien species. All you could do was deliver a silent plea for help as you shot a pleading glance in his direction. **_You just wanted help!_**

“If you tell anyone about what happened on that ship I swear,” The galra that was holding you up yelled at you menacingly with heavy threats. He didn’t even notice that that Vrol had even entered the opposing side of the room and was already rushing over. _ **“I’ll kill you.”**_ He said with finality. With that still in his vice grip, you stopped struggling all together, and started to go limp. With little to none energy to begin with, all of the struggle was so draining. So here you were, he barely even touched you and for a second you thought he was actually killing you. But, this is what you asked for right? Accepting death was something you did not to long ago, but now? 

But Vrol was here now, and that’s the most that has ever been given to you. He was there on that ship then, and he was here now. That's all that mattered.

As soon as Vrol made way over, in a rigid rushed move he grabbed the back of the galra’s neck and pulled him backwards, effectively making the intimidating galra drop you to the floor with a light thud.With an audible gasp you heaved your breathing and laid there where you fell as the collar shocked you. Your hands went up to your neck and scratched and pulled at the collar.

“Don’t touch my thrall!” he growled and stood in between you and the galra, the fur on his back stood on end to make him appear bigger than he already was.

“Vrol, why’d you even bring it here?!” in a lazy move, he gestured towards you as he started getting up from the floor.”You knew perfectly well what I did to convince them all that I was one of them.”

“And you know perfectly well that none of that was necessary!” people around the loading dock started to stare...

“This isn’t how we work Vrol. The Blade of Marmora may tolerate you saving useless creatures for now, but this will not go on for long!” He bickered and fully stood up now back at full height. He was smaller but just as much built as Vrol was. 

“Maybe...However that Does not excuse your behavior either. Get out and leave us be, we will talk later.” Vrol emphasized later by drawing it out. Having this Galra galra that you knew previously was bad enough, the last thing you needed was more attention. Silently, he helped you up from the floor into his arms so you were facing him and carried you like you were a child.

“I’m very sorry thrall, I didn’t plan for this to happen…” He murmured quietly next to your ear as the collar slowly faded off. You couldn't say it but really, you forgave him. Vrol had best intentions in mind and didn’t directly do anything wrong. Just as he held you and repeated his apology, the galra from earlier rushed out from the nearby ship he was working on.

“What happened? What's going on?” The galra that was looking after you asked Vrol. You shuddered in Vrol’s arms, before Vrol tried to explain.

“I am very sorry Vrol, I should’ve just delayed the work until you got back- I was just trying to get this ship fixed before Thace gets back. I really wanted the ship ready so he could do a food run to the nearby market on-” Vrol was paying as much attention as possible ,but he was just trying to calm you down but, before the Galra even finished his last sentence, you stopped shaking altogether.

“Thrall?” he moved your head to the side and, in a limp motion your head fell to the side. You were fast asleep once again. Vrol sighed and pulled you head back into a comfortable position laid against him. 

“Vrol I’m very sorry,” he looked down ashamed. Vrol forgave him and quickly and quietly sent him up to get something small for you to eat later. It was probably a good Idea to have some sort of meal ready for you to eat later after you woke up. 

“Vrol, what’s going on?” Shiro questioned as he entered the room with hunk and Pidge following close after.


End file.
